


Botany and Bears

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [19]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Roses, lunch breaks, summer time, wildflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Jessie was always punctual when it came to her lunch breaks. More often than not, she would eat her sandwich at her desk unwilling to risk ruining her momentum. That was before Felix.The weather in Wayhaven has been beautiful, warm afternoons with just enough of a breeze to keep the temperature comfortable. They’d found a picnic table at the park. A little off the beaten path where Jessie wasn’t afraid to let Felix steal a kiss or two or three. Each time it became harder and harder to leave. Jessie begin to return from her lunch five, then ten, then fifteen minutes late.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville, Jessica "Jessie" Davis/Felix Hauville
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Botany and Bears

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmontly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on Tumblr  
> Day 16: Homemade

Jessie was always punctual when it came to her lunch breaks. More often than not, she would eat her sandwich at her desk unwilling to risk ruining her momentum. That was before Felix.

The weather in Wayhaven has been beautiful, warm afternoons with just enough of a breeze to keep the temperature comfortable. They’d found a picnic table at the park. A little off the beaten path where Jessie wasn’t afraid to let Felix steal a kiss or two or three. Each time it became harder and harder to leave. Jessie begin to return from her lunch five, then ten, then fifteen minutes late.

This particular afternoon the time had passed even faster than usual. Once Felix had discovered Jessie’s knowledge of the local flora and fauna, he had zipped around the park pointing to different plants and testing her knowledge. There was the _cyoglossum grande_ , the _lupinus_ , and the dip _lacus auranticus_. Felix cheered her on with each genus she recited from memory. He listened with rapt attention as she told him about her adventures in the woods surrounding Wayhaven. How she had believed herself a budding botanist and would wander off in the hopes of discovering a new flower or fungus.

When she mentioned a nearly almost sort of run in with a bear, he took her hands and with deep sincerity declared, “I’d fight a bear for you, Babe. I’d fight a dozen bears.”

By the time they are nearing the police station, Jessie is almost twenty minutes late returning from lunch. As they near the doors, she sees everyone inside crowded around the front desk. Has something happened while she was gone? Her stomach drops.

Sensing the sudden tension in her body Felix asks, “is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. We better get inside.” They quicken their pace to cover the last few yards to the front door.

As they enter Tina says with a laugh, “look who decided to join us. I was almost hoping you’d play hooky.”

Jessie breaths a sigh of relief, if something was wrong Tina wouldn’t be wasting time teasing them like this. For a moment, she’d been sure that some new danger had threatened the town and instead of doing her duty she’d been enjoying the summer sunshine and basking in the glow of Felix’s smile.

“Why’s everyone out here?” Jessie asks.

“Look what Eric sent Verda! It’s their anniversary. I’m so jealous!” Tina responds as she points to a large vase filled with red roses and baby’s breath. “Look out Felix, Eric is making you look bad.” She says with a laugh.

Felix frowns which Jessie hates. She grabs his hand and gives it a quick squeeze. They lock eyes.

“I’m not worried,” he says never breaking the eye contact.

“Oh, you’re no fun.” Tina turns to where Verda stands off to the side looking uncomfortable. “Are you sure Eric doesn’t have a single brother for me?”

He sighs and rolls his eyes, “for the twelfth time, Tina, no.”

“You can’t fault a girl for trying.”

“Okay we’ve all seen the flowers. Shouldn’t everyone get back to work?” Jessie says in a firm tone.

With a mock salute Tina responds, “aye, aye, Captain” and turns to return to her desk. Verda leaves as well seemingly happy to leave behind the attention Eric’s romantic gesture has generated.

“I should get back to work too.” Jessie says as she turns to say good-bye to Felix, “patrol?”

“I was supposed to start half an hour ago” he says with a grimace. “I wish we could just spend the rest of the day together.”

“Me too, but duty calls.”

“I’ll call you tonight?”

“I can’t wait” She squeezes his hand one more time before watching him leave. Once outside he turns and blows her a kiss before disappearing out of her line of sight.

The rest of the day passes quickly. Jessie is happily lost in the minutia of her duties, and when she leaves it is with a sense of satisfaction that she’d managed to cross everything off her to do list.

As she exits the building, she glances at her phone and frowns. Normally she’d have at least one or two messages from Felix. He’d send her a photo of a cool looking cloud or a joke he’d overheard, sometimes it was nothing more than a text to let her know she was in his thoughts. She tries not to worry. If something was going on the rest of Unit Bravo would have let her know. More likely than not either Adam must have forced Felix to catch up on his paperwork or he’d managed to break another phone.

As she approaches her apartment building, she notices a familiar figure out front. A wide smile breaks out on her face, and she takes in a moment just to enjoy the sight of him. She still can’t believe that he’s hers, that this beautiful man cares for her.

“There you are!” he says as she gets closer excitement evident in his voice. He is almost bouncing with energy. He bounds up and places a quick peck on her cheek, “did you miss me?”

“Of course, I did”

“I have a surprise for you,” with a flourish he produces a bouquet of wildflowers form behind his back.

Jessie recognizes the yarrow, lupine, and hound’s tongue; a collection of the flowers she had named for him earlier in the park.

“I thought about getting you roses, but I wasn’t sure if you’d like them. I know you like these ones.” He gazes up at her.

Jessie is at a loss for words. She reaches out to grab the bouquet. With one hand she touches the petals of the hound’s tongue as if trying to convince her it’s real.

Felix runs a hand over his hair and shuffles his feet nervously, “Babe, do you like it?”

Panic crosses his face as large hot tears begin sliding down Jessie’s face, “Do you hate it? I knew I should have asked Nate first! Please, don’t cry!”

“It’s perfect,” Jessie says as she regains control of her vocal cords. “No one had ever given me flowers before.”

She remembers how jealous she had felt back in high school when every girl except her seemed to get a rose on Valentine’s day. She wouldn’t trade 1000 roses for the collection of wildflowers in her hands.

“You like it?” he asks with relief written all over his face.

“I love it. It’s-“she pauses for a moment “-you are wonderful.”

Felix reaches out a tentative hand to brush the tears off her face. He does his best to wipe them all away without getting smudges on the lens of her glasses. Even after the tears are wiped away his hands remain cupping her face. With a sigh, she closes her eyes and leans forward until their foreheads are touching. They stay that way for several moments until Felix shifts to press their lips together. It’s a gentle kiss. As they break apart, Jessie thinks that if any moment could last forever, she wishes it could be this one, tied with every other moment she has been able to spend lost in Felix’s adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
